


Such a Tease

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a funny little blurb that got stuck in my head and then buried in my drafts. Carmilla and Laura being flirty nitwits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Tease

Laura stared blankly at Carmilla with her mouth hanging wide open.

She blinked.

The vampire bit her lip in a show of rare nerves and squared her shoulders in an attempt to pull her usual nonchalant demeanor back around her.

“Close your mouth, cupcake. You’ll catch flies.” Carmilla grouched and sprang from her nest of blankets.

She could feel the young mortal’s brown eyes piercing into the back of her head as she fixed herself a glass of blood. Carmilla didn’t really _want_ it, but it at least gave her something to do with her hands that didn’t involve clawing her own eyes out in mortification. The vampire grimaced when she heard the brunette rise to her feet and pad across the hardwood in her fluffy tardis socks. The poor soy milk carton was slowly getting squeezed to death in her inhuman grip as she wrenched the plastic top off with unnecessary force.

Carmilla schooled her features into haughty boredom and poured a glass of B positive. She could see Laura struggling to find her words out of the corner of her eye while doing the best impression of a trout she had ever seen.

“Are… are you flirting with me?” Laura asked in a squeaky voice.

“ _Jesusmaryjoseph_ really, Lauronica?” Carmilla thunked the glass and soy milk carton down onto the counter in exasperation. “Are you just now figuring this out? Because I’ve been as clear as a bell about my intentions for a few weeks now.”

Laura frowned and opened her mouth to retort, but closed her jaw again so quickly her teeth clicked. They stood in a heavy awkward silence for a moment, punctuated by Perry and LaFontaine passing by their door arguing about test tubes and pipe cleaners. The brunette opened her mouth again but ended up impersonating a horse next, running her fingers through her mane of hair in frustration. It was too cute.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Carmilla husked with a smirk, unable to help herself.

The vampire’s smirk didn’t last long when Laura took a steadying breath and blatantly drug her dark eyes up Carmilla's sleek, leather clad figure.

“I can think of other places for that cat to put their tongue.”

This time, Carmilla was the trout as the brunette sauntered back to her desk.

_Well then._


End file.
